TMNT and Masacre
by mesias619
Summary: (secuela de TMNT vs-and Cloud 2: Bio-Crisis) tras años de haber derrotado al krang, las tortugas harán un viaje a un país comunista para enfrentar al hombre mas temido de ahí, quien no descansara hasta que todo el mundo este bajo su mando y eser llamado 'líder mundial supremo' ¿las tortugas y unos viejos amigos lograran salir de esto, o todos morirán de forma aberrante?
1. escena

frió, era todo lo que sentía, a pesar de ser el único humano en toda la tierra en poseer poderes de estilo fuego no sentía mas que el gélido viento de aquel lugar

a como veía las cosas, le era bastante gracioso que el, siendo alguien que jamas fue atrapado por las autoridades de cualquier país que visito, terminara siendo asesinado por un simple gordo de ojos rasgados que se hacia llamar 'líder supremo'. Que tontería, y aun así lo estaba viviendo en carne propia

" **muérete** " escucho al sujeto que acabaría con su vida, estando erguido y con una pistola apuntándole a su cabeza ¿y el? solo estaba de rodillas mirándolo a los ojos, no le tenia miedo, no le tenia respeto, ni admiración, nada.

"muy pronto, tu y yo nos encontraremos en el infierno" contesto el sonriendo de lado, disfrutando de la burla que le lanzo al dirigente del país, disfrutaría cada momento que lograra disgustar a su ejecutor.

un segundo después, se escucho la detonación.

"CLOOOOUUUUD"

* * *

proximamente


	2. trailer

(escuchen: Audiomachine - Kill 'Em All)

0:00-a veces

0:06-el enemigo

0:12-no viene de otra dimencion

0:16-o busca venganza

0:19-a veces

0:20-el enemigo

0:22-es el propio

0:24-gobernante

0:38 (mikey) wuau cuanto tiempo sin verte

(cloud) necesito que vengan conmigo

(leo) ¿y como para que?

(cloud) para acabar con el hijo de Kim Jong-il

(splinter) ¡no dejare que mis hijos y sus amigos vayan a una misión suicida!

(cloud) SI NO DEJA IR A SU HIJOS A NORCOREA A APOYARNOS, KIM JONG-UN EMPEZARA LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL Y CON ELLO LA PRIMERA GUERRA ATÓMICA, TODOS EL MUNDO MORIRÁ Y CON ELLO LA RAZA HUMANA

1:29 (cloud) somos la única esperanza de la humanidad, si fallamos en la misión, díganle adiós a nuestra existencia

1:55

(tanto cloud como kim se acercan peligrosamente para chocar sus armas, cloud con sus kunais y kim con una espada, gritando llenos de furia)


	3. prologo

01:45 am  
a 13 kilómetros al sur de la ciudad de Dimona, Israel.

un grupo de cinco vigilaban a lo lejos los que supuestamente eran los terroristas que atacaron al semanario satírico francés Charlie Hebdo y decapitaron a mas de una persona para defender su religión islamista y promover la misma a través de 'mensajes de Ala'. este grupo era liderado por un hombre de cabello corto negro, tez moreno claro y ojos color café claro. usaba de vestimenta un chaleco de cuero con capucha, una mascara de acero pintado de negro el cual actuaba mas como antifaz ya que no cubría a la boca, solo hasta la unta de la nariz, unos pantalones de cuero y botas militares, tenia un logotipo que lo identificaba como miembro de ellos (inserten aquí foto del fic)

"bien ya saben el plan, ustedes dos vayan de encubierto, busquen a los secuestrados y liberenlos" hablo este ordenando a dos de sus compañeros, uno era de cabello castaño y tez clara, su vestimenta era una chaqueta de color rojo, camisa y pantalones obscuros la otra era de tez literalmente blanca y cabello negro, usaba una chaqueta, ombliguera, pantalones y botas, todo de negro. Ambos con el mismo logotipo en la espalda "nosotros llegaremos después y haremos el resto, no quiero bajas de los apresados y de ser necesario, aniquilenlos" después de recibir las instrucciones, tomaron ropage característico de ahí y avanzaron directo a la zona enemiga

Fue mas difícil de lo que creyeron, pero lograron entrar a la base de los terroristas, aun así creyeron que tendría un mejor lugar para llevar a cabo sus planes, no un montón de tiendas en medio del desierto.

"solo espero que no tarde, la ultima vez que nos toco infiltrarnos y no llego a la hora casi nos llenaban de plomo" decía la mujer recordando la vez que arribaron en Rusia

"Ni me lo recuerdes Jane, por cierto ¿donde crees que estén los rehenes?"

"No lo se Liu, pueden estar en cualquiera de estas tiendas. Sera mejor empezar a buscar antes de que amanezca, a ellos solo les queda unas horas antes de ser decapitados"

"Diría que nos separáramos, pero viendo la cantidad de personas prefiero que no nos arriesguemos"

Empezaron a buscar revisando de manera discreta el interior de cada una de las tiendas viendo de manera rápida por alguna abertura, tardaron dos horas cuando por fin lograron encontrar a los capturados, sin ser vistos entraron a la carpa sorprendiendo y asustando a los que se encontraban adentro

"Tranquilos, somos de los buenos" decía liu descubriéndose el rostro, siendo imitado por jane

"Emmmm no es por ofenderlos pero, ustedes se parecen a los asesinos de estados unidos" dijo uno de los dos rehenes

"aaaaa si, eso parece" contesto ella, unos segundos después los dos presos fueron liberados "bien, se supone que el debería estar aquí en 3 minutos así que no nos queda mucho tiempo"

Al salir de la carpa, un grupo de los terroristas ya los esperaba apuntadolos con sus armas

"genial, se dieron cuenta" comento liu sarcásticamente

"nos dijo que de ser necesario, extermináramos a estos"

"en ese caso vamos aprovechando"

estaban por tomas sus pistolas cuando una explosión llamo la atención de todos, de un momento a otro los rehenes desaparecieron de la zona de peligro, apareciendo bastante retirados de ahí

"listo, ya están libres" les contesto un hombre de cabello azul con los ojos totalmente en blanco y tez moreno bastante brillante, su ropaje era igual que el de un S.W.A.T. (o al de seth rollins cuando estaba the shield) todo de azul "ahora si me disculpan tengo que volver con ellos dos" de manera anormal, salio corriendo demasiado rápido dejando una estela de electricidad y a ellos dos atónitos, una vez llego con ellos saco una FN Five-seveN apuntando a los terroristas, los otros dos también desenfundaron sus respectivas armas, la de jane era una Glock 17 y la de liu era una mágnum Smith & Wesson Modelo 500. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, con la ayuda de su tercer compañero lograron salir de la zona de peligro, ahora disparaban a cualquiera que se les acercara mientras se mantenían en movimiento

"¡donovan!" le hablo jane

"¡¿que ocurre?!"

"¡¿donde esta tu hermano y su novia?!"

"¡pregúntaselo a el!" respondió liu observando como una ligera capa de lo que parecía ceniza aun ardiendo se esparcía por el lugar, mas de uno de los islamistas comenzaron a sentir ardor en los ojos y en el sistema respiratorio, una sombra avanzo rápido y fue derribando a varios que se encontraban sufriendo por el ardor que poco a poco les quemaba los pulmones, aun así siguieron luchando contra los invasores con todo

al final perdieron

un escuadrón de ejercito estadounidense llego a la zona de guerra apresando a los que sobrevivieron, llevándose a 20 con ellos

el grupo reunido observaban a lo lejos como eran aprendidos todos esos que supuestamente querían un mundo de paz a pesar de que ellos transmitían la violencia.

"misión cumplida" comento el líder del grupo

"la próxima vez no llegues en forma de nube miles, casi nos quemas el esófago" comento liu masageando su garganta

"sabia que ustedes aguantarian, ademas procure que la ceniza no llegara con ustedes"

"pues no te salio muy bien el truco por que todos sentimos el efecto" comento su hermano cambiando de aspecto, ahora tanto su ropa como su cabello se volvieron negros y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, teniendo el iris de color café obscuro.

"¿ahora que hacemos?" pregunto la segunda mujer del grupo de tez morena clara, la cual usaba una bandana, una blusa de tirantes, unas muñequeras, pantalones de cuero que se apegaban a ella junto con un cinturón blanco y unas zapatillas especiales. A excepción del cinturón, todo era igual de color negro que el resto

justo cuando miles estaba por responder, recibió un mensaje en su celular el cual como los anteriores desde hace medio año estaban codificados, gracias a un programa instalado pudo leerlo

"déjame adivinar, otra misión del presidente" decía con fastidio liu, si bien les fue perdonado la vida a el y a jane, el recibir misiones como el de hace un momento le era bastante cansado

"¿y ahora de que se trata?" pregunto donovan con el mismo tono

miles se quito la mascara para leer mejor la misión, luego arrugo el entrecejo

"¿cual es la misión miles?" pregunto ahora su novia tras ver la reacción del líder

"no se si esto te agrade" le pasa el celular para que viera su siguiente misión

"¿vamos a ir a pelear a corea del norte?" los otros tres lanzaron un ¿QUE?

"no solo iremos a corea del norte, vamos a matar a kim Jong-Un" aquello los dejo sorprendidos, si bien corea del norte no estaba adelantado en el ámbito armado, todo el lugar en general era un ejercito 'dispuestos' (por no decir obligados) a pelar por su líder supremo "pero antes de ir haya, vamos a necesitar de ayuda para esto, y se quienes nos acompañaran a norcorea"


	4. reencuentro

Habían pasado tres años desde que las tortugas y ayuda acabaron con los krangs y quitando de lado a los dragones purpura nunca pensaron ese aire de paz en el ambiente... una paz bastante aburrida

A pesar del pasar de los años, ninguno sufrió cambios con respecto a su personalidad... pero si en el equipo. Case y Jones, un sujeto con deseos de ser el mejor jugador de hockey del mundo se unió al clan hamato después de que este tratara de atacarlos, todo el clan se encontraba dentro de la sala de entrenamiento viendo a leonardo y a rapha dando lo mejor de si, pero ninguno se percato de que cinco personas se encontraba fuera de la sala.

"miles ¿seguro que esto es una buena idea?" pregunto neon (antes conocida como blackgirl)

"ellos me conocerán cuando haga esto, ademas quiero probar sus reflejos" dicho esto se desiso en un ceniza para filtrarse por la abertura de abajo de la puerta, splinter noto un muy ligero cambio en el ambiente, al dar un rápido vistazo supo quien era responsable, sonrió tranquilo sospechando lo que haria

miles se volvió a materializar cuando paso por encima de los demás espectadores y termino por derribar a ambos distraídos (leonardo y raphael) en una spear que les saco el aire, la puerta se abrió y el resto del clan (excepto splinter) fueron atacados he inmovilizados por otras cuatro personas

"hace dos años que no nos hemos visto" comento splinter levantándose de su lugar observando el panorama "olvidaron lo que dije acerca de estar atentos a su alrededor ¿no es así?" pregunto a sus discípulos, miles se le levanto pero sin voltearse a ver a los demas

"sensei ¿que significa esto?"pregunto april asustada, pues splinter no hacia nada aun teniendo a sus hijos en problemas

"nada, solo una prueba por parte de un viejo amigo suyo"

"agh ¿viejo amigo?" pregunto mikey sufriendo de las piernas ya que estaba atrapado en una Boston crab por parte de donovan

"¿de quien habla sensei?" pregunto ahora donnie

"me sorprende de que, después de todo lo que pasamos" giro su cuerpo lentamente (tal como randy orton en su titantron) y se quito la capucha "no me hayan reconocido"

su sorpresa fue demasiado, dos años que no volvieron a verlo y de repente aparece atacando a leo y rapha, para colmo no vino solo

"¡¿miles?!" preguntaron los inmovilizados

"me alegra verlos chicos" respondió este sonriendo de lado, después de eso todos fueron liberados, el resto del grupo de miles los saludo ya como se debia

"wuau cuanto tiempo sin verte" decía mikey feliz de que miles regresara

"¿que estuviste haciendo en este tiempo?" pregunto karai llegando con el "te desapareciste del mapa"

"estuve ocupado durante el tiempo que no nos vimos" su semblante cambio, volviéndose serio "de hecho, necesito decirles algo"

"¿de que se trata?" pregunto leo ya recuperado del ataque

"hace tiempo, el gobierno capturo a mi hermano y de ahí le siguió liu, paola y jane" esto si los dejo atónitos

"siendo donovan parte de las fuerzas militares de México no lo encerraron como a nosotros" hablo liu recargado en la pared igual de serio

"pensábamos que era nuestro fin, que nos sentenciarían a muerte por ayudarlo" contesto jane

"pero luego, nos terminaron perdonando la vida" respondió paola "todo gracias a donovan"

"hice que los dejaran libres, pero con la condición que trabajaran para el gobierno de estados unidos"

"WUAJU ahora no estan en peligro" exclamo mikey, pero miles volvió a hablar

"ni creas, nos dijeron que fingirían que nos buscan para que la gente no se alarmara de que ahora trabajaba para ellos, pero que de ser necesario nos volverían a encerrar o incluso ejecutar"

"desde ese entonces llevamos a cabo misiones que no cualquiera aceptaría hacer" contesto jane

"tan solo para estar un tiempo algo tranquilos" decía liu "los símbolos que traemos atrás nos identifican como agentes o algo así"

"el gobierno recientemente nos asigno otra misión, pero para esto necesito que vengan con nosotros"

"¿de que se trata?" pregunto leo

"vamos a ir a acabar con el hijo de kim jong-il"

"esperen ¿hablan del gobernante de corea del norte?" pregunto casey sorprendido

"¿y tu quien eres?" pregunto miles ya que apenas se percato de el

"yo soy casey jones, y soy el líder de ellos" pero sus amigos lo miraron con enfado "ok no soy su líder, me uní a ellos hace un tiempo"

"¿como sabes de kim jong-un casey? ni prestabas atención en clases" pregunto april extrañada de que el supiera algo de ese dictador

"vi en Internet que el ministro de defensa de aquel lugar fue ejecutado solo por dormirse en un desfile militar, y lo peor es que un arma especializada para derribar naves aéreas acabo con el en tan solo segundos, no quedo nada del ministro"

"que horror ¿como puede existir alguien así?" decía donnie pensando en el pobre hombre

"es por eso que debemos acabar con el, si no actuamos pronto las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas"

"pues si se trata de eso ¡vamos a patearle el trasero a ses tal kim!" decía rapha golpeando su puño con la palma de la otra mano

"no van a ir" sentencio splinter

"¿que?" pregunto leo

"lo siento miles, pero no puedo arriesgar a mis hijos a ir a un lugar asi. Ademas a ustedes les fue encomendado la misión, no a ellos"

"yoshi, entiendo de que se preocupe por ello, pero los necesito para derrotarlo"

"¡no dejare que mis hijos y sus amigos vayan a una misión suicida! ¡¿y sin son heridos que harás?!"

"SI NO LOS DEJA IR KIM PODRÍA COMENZAR LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL, TODO MORIRÁ Y CON ELLO LA RAZA HUMANA DEJARA DE EXISTIR"

paso un rato en que todo permaneció en silencio, uno bastante incomodo, hasta que splinter hablo

"solo por que ese hombre amenaza a todo el mundo, con lo poco que escuche de el ahora, se que ocuparas de ellos"

"bien, esta dicho, iremos a corea del norte" dicho esto por leo, todos asintieron

"solo una pregunta miles" todos se le quedaron mirando a raphael "¿como nos iremos haya sin llamar la atención? por que en barco supongo que tardaremos mucho"


	5. la llegada

"Para que abrí mi bocota" fue lo que dijo raphael estando tanto el dentro de una caja de madera como los demás,no le agrado la idea de que fueran por paqueteria, pero al final no les quedo de otra

"Tranquilízate rapha, cuando estemos cerca te sacaremos de ahí" le dijo miles quien se encontraba sin cubrir su cabeza sentado en parte del equipaje, el resto de su equipo permanecía cerca de el al igual que el resto del clan hamato... en un avión casi vació, visitar norcorea no era de muy buen gusto para casi todo el mundo

"entonces ¿no puedo nombrar a tu equipo?"

"por milésima vez mikey no puedes"

"y ¿entonces como se llaman?"

"¿por que tanto interés en si tenemos nombre de equipo?"

"mejor dile si no quieres que te moleste el resto del vuelo" comento rapha ya harto de su hermano menor, de no ser por que esta atrapado en una caja de madera ya habría ido a golpearlo"

"créeme, es bastante insistente" termino diciendo donnie

"y pensaba que ya habrías madurado mas en estos años" hablo por si mismo miles "nos hacemos llamar masacre ¿contento?"

"horale" expreso el menor

"oye amigo ¿es cierto lo de zarathos? ¿que el dejo de estar dentro de ti?" pregunto leo recordando que splinter les comento acerca del demonio que en su momento logro perturbar al líder de las tortugas

"así es, por una parte ese fue mi objetivo cuando deje mi vida anterior, con eso de que el fue el causante de todo... pero, por otro lado ya me había acostumbrado a convivir con el. me siento raro de no escuchar su voz reclamando de cualquier cosa"

"entonces ¿como es que puedes cambiar de forma?"

"el maldito no quiso irse sin dejarme un recuerdito, termine quedándome con una parte de sus poderes, ahora solo puedo invocar seis de las miles de cadenas que podía usar, me transformo en una especie de nube de ceniza encendida o algo así. Eso y que aun termino cambiando, ahora solo el ojo, supongo que recordaras mi otra forma leo"

"no me agrado mucho verte con un tatuaje en tu brazo derecho"

"pues alégrate, por que ni ese tatuaje, ni la cicatriz en el ojo volverán a aparecer" terminando la conversación se dispuso a dormir un poco, por lo menos dejo de ver esas imágenes de muertes cuando le 'extirparon' a zarathos

"oye april" le hablo su novio

"si donnie"

"¿como le hiciste para convencer a tu padre de dejarte ir con nosotros?"

"solo le dije que iría a una excurcion y que estaría fuera varios días"

rato después

sintió algo húmedo en su boca, mas especifico en los labios, cuando abrió los ojos sonrió un poco al notar a cierta persona besándolo

"buenos días"

"jeje buenos días"

"levántate, ya llegamos"

al levantarse, los chicos ya estaban fuera de sus cajas ajustando sus trajes ninja

"¿por que saltaremos al océano en vez de esperar a que esta cosa aterrice?" pregunto raphael guardando sus sais

"porque la seguridad es bastante fuerte y no podemos arriesgarnos, ademas ¿a poco le tienes miedo al agua?"

"yo no le tengo miedo a nada"

"solo a las cucarachas" dijo mikey inocentemente para después recibir un zape que lo derrumbo debido al impulso "auch"

"¿como saldremos de aquí?" pregunto leo al no notar una salida que no fuera la rampa por la que entraron (no sin antes evitar a los guardias)

"los aviones siempre tienen una compuerta en la parte del equipage así que debería estar por... aquí" señalo liu la supuestas compuerta a otro lado de un par de maletas "solo hay un inconveniente, el espacio es demasiado pequeño para que ustedes salgan" señalo a las tortugas

"¿olvidas que yo tengo poderes?" cuatro cadenas sobresalieron de la espalda de miles y perforo al rededor de la compuerta, luego de una patada hizo un agujero lo bastante grande para las tortugas "SOLO CONTAMOS CON UNOS SEGUNDOS ASÍ QUE SALTEN AHORA"

"¿NO PODEMOS IR POR PARACAÍDAS?" pregunto temeroso mikey ya que la altura era muy grande

"NO Y DEJA DE RETRASARNOS" pero rapha lo aventó sin dejarlo prepararse "NOS VEMOS ABAJO" y salto para seguir al menor en su caida

"¿LISTA APRIL?" pregunto donnie

"LISTA"

se tomaron de las manos y saltaron al vació, todos saltaron del avión justo antes de que alguien fuera a revisar el daño, antes de que llegaran a impactar contra el agua cloud se deshizo en ceniza y disminuyo la velocidad de todos para que no salieran dañados

tres horas de caminata después  
Tanchŏn, corea del norte

(inserten aquí III Factor - Champion Sound)

todo el grupo observaba desde lo alto de un edificio en fila (tal como cuando las tortugas vieron por primera vez nueva york) y siendo sinceros les extrañaba que la ciudad donde se encontraba no estuviera tan desarrollada como esperaban

"pensé que se vería mas moderna, no así" comento donnie al ver el panorama

"norcorea no es muy avanzado que digamos, los que se encargaron de gobernar el país mantienen a las personas en la ignorancia para así controlarlos a su voluntad" comento liu sintiendo lastima por los habitantes

"sigo sin creer que exista alguien así de malvado" comento leo apretando sus puños

"pues velo creyendo, por que en poco tiempo nos va a cazar" dijo donovan cruzado de brazos, tampoco le agradaba que los ciudadanos vivieran en esas condiciones, pero ellos harían algo al respecto

"Muy bien chicos. Bienvenidos, a corea del norte" hablo miles colocándose tanto la capucha como la mascara


	6. problema interno

Fue bastante difícil, pero después de mucho tiempo buscando algún refugio encontraron un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Por su aspecto daba a entender de que en algún momento fue un hospital pero que por causas que ellos desconocían termino así. Estando en la planta baja observaron el piso el cual estaba cubierto por vidrios rotos, jeringas, papeles y demás basura

"No pienso pasar la noche aquí" comento case y cruzado de brazos hasta que raphael dijo

"Niña"

"¡¿que dijiste?!"

"Callense los dos" ordeno miles bastante enojado "hubiera bastado con una barrida, pero como veo que ustedes son muy delicados vamos a ir al sexto piso, ahí de seguro que no hay tanta porquería como aquí abajo"

Ambos gruñieron al escuchar a miles decirles eso, pero luego case y recordó algo "miles pero, los elevadores no funcionan"

"¿quien dijo que usariamos los elevadores?"

"...esto sera muy cansado"

Ya sin perder mas tiempo en tonterías, buscaron las escaleras pero con la precaución de no cortarse con los objetos del suelo, algo que les resulto bastante difícil a las tortugas puesto que ellos no usaban zapatos y no querían contagiarse de algo por culpa de una jeringa usada. Una vez encontrada dichas escaleras fueron subiendo hasta llegar al sexto piso y efectivamente el lugar se encontraba en mejores condiciones que abajo, lo mejor de todo es que aun quedaban algunos colchones de camillas que les servirían de camas. Todos dejaron sus pertenencias en el suelo y uno que otro lanzo un suspiro de pezades

"Bien, tomemos este día para descansar ya que mañana continuaremos nuestro camino hacia la capital ¿entendido?" Todos asintieron a lo que miles dijo "debido a que el corte de pelo puede ser un problema aquí, donovan sera el encargado de comprar la despensa para ahora" tomo una pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenia guardado y se lo lanzo a su hermano

"¿y yo por que?"

"Por que eres el único que tiene el pelo corto, con eso me refiero por debajo de los cinco centímetros establecidos" a regañadientes su hermano termino aceptando su nuevo encargo "todos a excepción de mi hermano deberán permanecer aquí hasta el día de mañana ya que lo ultimo que necesitamos es comenzar a llamar la atención antes de tiempo. Si me disculpan estaré en el quinto piso checando algunas cosas" dicho esto se marcho al lugar que menciono, mikey aprovecho esta oportunidad en que nadie les hacia caso para preguntarle algo a su hermano

" Oye leo"

"¿que sucede mikey?"

"¿no se te hace que miles se a vuelto algo... gruñón en todo este tiempo?"

"No creo que se haya vuelto gurñon, mas bien se esta tomando esta misión enserio y no lo culpo, enfrentarse a un gobierno pude ser muy estresante para el"

"Mikey tiene razón" " _que raro se escucho eso_ " "el nunca fue malhumorado, no a este grado" comento donnie haciendo memoria

"Saben que tuvo una vida difícil a partir de convertirse en cloud, y eso fue a los diesiseis años"

"El nerd tiene razón"

"¡hey!"

"Tal vez no tuvo una vida muy buena que digamos, pero incluso el a demostrado alegría a pesar de ser lo que es" comento raphael mirando a su hermano

"Yo digo que esta bien, después de todo recuerda que el sobrevivió a una estocada y a un misil"

Con miles

Si bien tenia que ir al quinto piso, no era para revisar algunas cosas, apenas llego ahí sintió que todo le daba vueltas tanto que termino por apoyarse en un muro y quitarse la mascara, el sentir como su presión cardiaca iba en ascenso tomo una caja que guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para después sacar una cápsula he ingerirla, segundos después sintió como poco a poco se sentía mejor hasta que una voz lo altero

"¿tomando de nuevo eso?" Pregunto paola mientras se acercaba "miles, sabes que esa droga es peligrosa y te puede hacer daño, de hecho te afecta a la hora de pelear"

"Lo se, pero sabes que zarathos no era solo un ser atrapado en mi interior que me otorgaba poderes, si no que también era un regulador de maldad. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar y empezar a matar todo lo que tenga en frente"

"Se que te es difícil evitar el transformarte en el próximo anticristo" aquel comentario lo dejo entre riendo poco por lo pasado y tocado "pero tomar un coctel de los tranquilizantes mas fuertes compactados en una cápsula no te servirá a largo plazo. Además, si fuiste capaz de controlar a un demonio en tu interior, también eres capaz de controlar esos impulsos asesinos"

"Estoy seguro que nunca habría aguantado de no ser por ti" ambos se dieron un abrazo y se dejaron llevar por aquel momento de paz "pero tambien tengo miedo de que te haga daño, de que si no me puedo controlar te lastime demasiado"

"Se que seras incapaz de hacerlo"

"Pero es que..." no pudo termina lo que iba a decir debido a que paola lo calló con un beso, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato, duraron un rato he iban a avanzar a 'segundas base' de no ser por un entrometido de la misma sangre

"Y yo que creía que eras tímido" comento donovan recargado en la pared con cara de poner

"¡dono¡" dijeron ambos bastante sonrojados

"Jejeje adoro estropear estos momentos, pero hablando enserio ya deja esas cápsulas como dice ella, capaz y luego te afecta el cerebro"

"¿eso fue una advertencia o una burla?" Pregunto miles queriendo que no fuese la segunda

"Tomalo como quieras. A si seran mejor que vengan, los demas ya estan preguntando por ustedes" y se retiro de ahí

"Bueno, mejor vayamos antes de que ocurra una catástrofe antes de tiempo" sin mas, siguieron a donovan al sexto piso donde se encontraba tanto el clan ha mató como el resto del equipo masacre


	7. Chapter 7

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que arribaron en tanchõn y si bien no todo era gente maltratada por la autoridad coreana, se notaba que ese país ni merecía llevar ese puesto. Incluso Rusia con su cantidad de población supera a esta.

Hamhung / 7:35 pm

"Consigue todo lo necesario y no tardes, la policía se pone difícil pasando de las nueve de la noche" fue lo que le ordeno miles entregándole una bolsa un poco mas gorda debido a que en la ciudad anterior fueron exterminados dos policías por abuso de la autoridad

" No te preocupes, no tardo"

sin perder mas tiempo, salio del escondite del grupo haciendo lo miso que su hermano: saltando de techo en techo. en todo el camino busco algún local donde vendieran alimento ya que al no conocer la ciudad era bastante problemático, en un punto de su recorrido llego a escuchar los gritos de dos personas, al ver se dio cuenta que tanto un hombre como una mujer eran 'arrestados' por la policía local ¿razones? el sujeto había hecho mención del gobierno de forma negativa por accidente y la mujer hablo por teléfono a un familiar suyo que vivía en otro país, ambos iban a ser castigados de forma brutal por tan solo hacer esas dos cosas, pero el no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera

"que bueno que le coloque esta capucha a mi traje, espero que no me confundan con miles" desde la orilla salto al vació y sorprendiendo a mas de uno cayo encima de un patrullero, sacando la navaja que consiguió en sus primeros días dentro del ejercito atravesó al que tenia abajo " _ya me siento como los de_ _assassins creed_ " fue lo que pensó después de hacer tal cosa, los otros tres policías estaban por dispararle pero fue mas rápido, se levanto y atravesó al mas cercano desde la mandíbula, pateo a otro para conseguir tiempo. Saco la navaja del oficial, se agacho del ataque de otro y lo encajo en la nuca, el ultimo no tuvo oportunidad pues dono lo ataco con un spinning sleeper slam encajando la navaja en el cuello al caer "creo que exagere un poco, ya hasta parecí mi hermano"

una vez erguido los dos que iban a ser llevados arrestados lo abrazaron llorando de felicidad " **gracias, gracias, gracias señor. No sabe lo agradecidos que estamos** " fue lo que dijo el señor

" **¿como le podemos agradecer?** "

"emmmm no entiendo lo que dicen, pero mejor váyanse antes de que los culpen de esto" sin mas, partió del lugar subiendo de nuevo a las azoteas de los edificios

Pionyang

" **LÍDER SUPREMO, LÍDER SUPREMO** " grito uno de los informantes del gobernante corriendo en su dirección

" **arrodíllate** " su trabajador hizo caso a sus exigencias " **ahora dime las razones de tu exaltación** "

" **líder supremo, recibimos la noticia de alguien asesinando a un grupo de oficiales evitando así la captura de dos rebeldes que osaron el desobedecer sus leyes** "

" **... ya veo, tal parece que por fin llegaron** "

" **¿llegaron? ¿quienes?** "

" **los responsables de que grandes grupos terroristas hayan sido convertidos en nada, tres de estas personas fueron conocidas en el pasado como asesinos sumamente peligrosos, de los otros dos no se sabe mucho tan solo que se unieron a ellos** "

" **¿que quiere que hagamos gran líder supremo?** "

" **manden a todos los soldados a que los cacen, quiero que me los traigan vivos o muertos, no permitiré que un grupo de extranjeros arruinen a este precioso país que tanto trabajo nos llevo levantar** "

Hamhung

Ya sin la capucha, donovan por fin había conseguido leche en polvo, arroz y agua (aunque pareció que buscaba oro) regreso al escondite sin antes ver que nadie lo viera

"ya llegue"

"¿donde estabas amigo? te tardaste mucho y eso que solo buscabas comida" decía rapha sobándose el estomago

"trata de buscar un local en una ciudad desconocida y luego hablamos"

"¿no hubo problemas en el recorrido?" pregunto su hermano tomando las cosas

"un pequeño contratiempo, pero nada grave"

"¿a si? ¿que paso?"

"solo evite que se cometiera una injusticia"

"fuiste sigiloso ¿verdad?"

"emmmm si claro, no me notaron"

En la noche

Después de una revisión a su escondite, encontraron varias piezas de madera los cuales les sirvieron para crear una fogata, karai consiguió una cazuela para colocar el arroz junto con el agua y empezar a calentarlo, Casey se encargo de la vigilancia observando discretamente por la ventana en dado caso de que se acercara un intruso, las tortugas fueron a la planta alta para practicar algunos movimientos siempre y cuando estos no armaran tanto escandalo, y el resto del equipo platicaban de cualquier cosa

"Oye pao, si se supone que eres una cantante famosa ¿por que sigues los pasos de tu novio? Estarías mas segura si dejaras esto" pregunto jane a su compañera de equipo

"Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tu estas con liu, ambas no podemos vivir sin nuestras parejas. Además, el estar aquí me hace repasar mis enseñanzas cuando no sabia que miles era cloud"

"Ya me imagino como se encontraron, a propósito ¿cuando me ibas a decir de tu boda con el? Corrijo ¿cuando van a hacer mansión de ello?"

"Shhhhh no quiero que nadie sepa, aun nos falta el ver si es posible ya que con anterioridad zarathos estaba dentro suyo"

"¿que hay del método civil en vez del religioso?"

"No es buena idea considerando nuestro estatus"

"Tienes razón"

Del lado de los hombres

"¿cuando van a decir que tu y ella se van a casar?" Pregunto liu a su líder

"Cuando sea el momento indicado, aun falta ver algunas cosas para que se pueda hacer eso, además de que quiero que sea sorpresa"

"Pues si te soy sincero no me imagino a ti con traje y menos dentro de la iglesia"

"Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para unir mi vida con paola"

"Igual puedes estar en union libre" pero la mirada de miles daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo "ok, union libre no es lo suyo, solo lo dije por si llegaban a tener problemas entre ustedes"

"No creo que eso pase"

Una vez preparada la cena, todo el grupo se sentó alrededor de la fogata degustando del arroz con alegria ya que duraban a veces días sin comer, terminada la cena todos partieron a dormir sin saber de que mañana toda la fuerza armada coreana los estará buscando para matarlos


	8. trampa

por razones que nadie sabia (o mas bien casi nadie) la vigilancia del país aumento drasticamente, poniendo en peligro al grupo en mas de una ocasión, casi todas las edificaciones abandonadas fueron ocupadas al menos por un escuadrón de uniformados, pasaron mas de cuatro meses desde que dejaron Hamhung ¡mas de cuatro miseros meses evitando a la autoridad escondiéndose en zonas boscosas o ya de plano en cementerios! pero al menos por fin habían llegado a su destino, al lugar donde residía ese maldito de ojos rasgados, la capital de norcorea y 'la mas poblada' de dicho país: Pionyang

era de día en dicha ciudad y en este momento todo el grupo se encontraban esparcidos pero cerca de un punto estratégico, cloud estaba en la punta del edificio mas grande de la ciudad mientras que todos los demás lo rodeaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia y con disfraces para evitar ser vistos hasta que sea el momento indicado, excepto por las tortugas quienes vigilaban desde las azoteas

lo que veían era bastante impactante, la única población de la ciudad no era de civiles si no del ejercito de norcorea. Todos los edificios; todas las estructuras, toda la ciudad era un desierto si ignoramos a las fuerzas armadas, lo que kim y sus ancestros han demostrado o lo que han querido demostrar al mundo era una mentira

"y se dicen el mejor país del mundo, que patético" comento cloud observando el panorama, sin los uniformados todo ese lugar se vería deprimente, igual que la ciudad de pripiat después de la explosión nuclear en Chernóbil "creo que llego el momento" un gran pelotón pasaba cercas de aquel edificio que ni servia para nada, y sin mas salto al vació con solo abrir un poco los brazos e inclinándose al frente, el aire que golpeo su rostro era bastante frió que ganas para temblar le sobraban, uso su forma de ceniza para llegar mas rápido a su objetivo el cual aun no se percataban de lo que iba a pasar, cuando el pelotón se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, una gran explosión se llego a escuchar a varias manzanas de ahí

"es la señal" murmuro liu arrojando su gabardina al igual que jane, alzando los dos una Steyr TMP con culata. Los soldados que pasaron cerca de ellos fueron llenados de plomo al instante

"¿era necesario tanta violencia?" comento leo antes de saltar junto con sus hermanos y comenzar a dejar soldados inconscientes, la impresión que causaban a primera vista era mas que beneficiosa para ellos

"hora del show pelirroja" decía karai desasiéndose de su disfraz, teniendo de nuevo su traje de cuando era del pie

"tu lo has dicho" respondió april sacando su tessen lista para inmovilizar soldados, no paso mucho cuando ya llevaron a varios en el suelo con algunas armas partidas

"espero que me hayan dejado algo para mi" comento casey disparando un disco para noquear a uno que tenia en la mira a karai "de nada"

"tengo la sensación de que ya nos volvimos como mi hermano" dijo liger (nueva identidad) viendo como empezaba la guerra

"si te refieres por los cadáveres yo no tengo problema con eso" comento neon alzando su bastón bo

"si por que tu trataste de imitarlo, yo de detenerlo" terminando la oración se transformo en su forma eléctrica

si, toda esa zona se había vuelto un caos total gracias tanto al clan hamato como al equipo masacre, las fuerzas armadas de kim jong-un trataban de acabar con el enemigo pero a pesar de apenas superar la docena, el equipo comenzaba a tomar terreno poco a poco. La incógnita para cloud era ¿donde diablos se encontraba ese enano? Por ahora no podía resolver esa duda debido a que se encontraba bastante ocupado

Por mera suerte de un soldado, cloud fue atravesado justo en el corazon y parte de un pulmon con una vara de metal que se encontró por ahí

" **no lo creo, lo mate ¡mate a cloud! ¡por buda, esto me convertirá en alguien muy importante!** "

"Por tu tono de voz, creo que estas festejando" para su desgracia, aun no estaba muerto "pero la próxima vez, asegura te de que tu presa este acabada" dicho esto golpeo al sujeto tan fuerte que lo mando a chocar contra un muro "ni valias la pena que te matara" después de eso retiro aquel pedazo metálico de sus entrañas para continuar en el combate.

Paso un buen rato en el que el grupo llevaba la ventaja de esta situación, sin embargo notaron que por mas soldados que derrotaran, estos seguían saliendo igual que las cucarachas, fue en ese momento que cloud supo que algo no estaba bien, es decir ¿por que tanta molestia en derrotarlos cuando ellos eran mas hábiles, rápidos y fuertes?

Lo que le faltaba

Dos jets del ejercito norcoreano pasaron la zona de devastación soltando un humo de color anaranjado, algo que ni seria coherente udsr de no ser por que no era simple humo

"Maldita sea ¡era una trampa!" Advirtió el líder de las tortugas ya tarde

"¡vamonos de aquí!" Liu tomo a jane e intentaron escapar, lamentablemente cuando todos optaron por la retirada el humo o mejor dicho gas tranquilizante llego hasta los pulmones de todos, uno por uno fueron cayendo ser cloud el ultimo en quedar afectado por el gas, antes de cerrar sus ojos vio como alguien bajaba de una limosina y creyó escuchar una risa por parte de ese sujetol

Luego todo se volvió obscuro


	9. cap corto: descubierto

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo mientras recuperaba la consciencia, escuchaba gritos que no entendía en lo mas mínimo y su vista era muy borrosa, pero cuando todo se aclaro deseaba que esta fuera una pesadilla

El junto con su equipo fueron capturados he invomilizados con grilletes que absorbían su energía ¿de donde diablos sacaron eso si se supone que eran pobres?

" **y me complace anunciarles que, gracias a los esfuerzos y dedicación de nuestro ejercito norcoreano, tenemos en nuestro poder al ser que a propagado el terror por todo estados unidos y gran parte del mundo, el único que por 12 años evito a toda costa ser castigado por sus crímenes a la humanidad** " kim jong-un no dejaba de ofanarse de sus acciones al igual que los gritos de victoria de los soldados sonaban mas fuerte aun, para acabar de arruinarlo todo, el su cesa era grabado y transmitido a todas las televisoras del mundo, estúpidos hackers que lograron enlazar la señal " **ahora, todos deben estarse preguntando ¿quien es el demonio que se oculta detrás de la mascara** "

" _con solo oírte me matas lentamente_ " pensó cloud sin deseos de escuchar a su captor

Guadalajara/México

Una pareja de edad avanzada se encontraba en una reunion familiar, y es que uno de los hermanos del señor había regresado de estados unidos platicando de su vida el cual podría resumirse a solo trabajo en la oficina, uno muy aburrido

"Cariño, mira la televisión" le hablo su esposa sorprendida de lo que veía

"No me digas que hubo otro narcobloqueo, si es así mañana no trabajo"

"No es eso, mira" señalo al aparato "es el"

"¿lo agarraron? ¿agarraron al... al asesino de nuestro hijo?" Se pregunto el señor sin creerselo, doce malditos años pasaron desde que le mencionaron que su hijo había sido asesinado por aquel criminal, desde ese entonces su vida nunca fue la misma. El hermano del hijo fallecido acepto el ser reclutado en el ejercito y ser entrenado para toparse con el causante de sus males y llevarlo ante la justicia, mientras ellos solo se lamentaban el no poder haber convivido mas con el mayor

"Por fin, por fin miles descansará en paz"

" **pues** **con** **mucho** **gusto** , **les** **revelaré** la **identidad** **de** **esta** **basura** " con violencia retiro la mascara de metal de su rostro, dejandolo expuesto ante las cámaras " **¡admiren el rostro de cloud!** "

En cuanto vieron de que se trataba, literalmente al padre le iba a dar un infarto, en cuanto a la madre la situación fue demasiado que termino desmayándose

Miles era Cloud

Pionyang

Los seguidores de kim vitoreaban tal suceso, ahora todo el mundo sabia quien era cloud y que unas tortugas mutantes se encontraba a sus espaldas

"Que bien, toda estao peración se hecho a perder" habló rapha con astisvo de cansancio

"Hermano ¿te das cuenta que todos nos buscaran y que podríamos ser sometidos a experimentos?" Decía donnie ganándose un grito de niña por parte de mikey "¡casi me dejas sordo!"

"¡cayense ustedes!" Les regaño leo frustrado de ahora estar al acechl de todo el mundo "en vez de discutir, vayan haciendo un plan para escapar"

"¿y que hay de miles?" Pregunto mikey asustado por lo que leo respondió

"El saldrá de esto, siempre lo hace"

Kim se acercó a miles para después sacar una pistola y apuntarle a l cabeza " **y ahora, para el acto final. Voy a matarte** "

"Muy pronto, tu y yo nos encontraremos en el infierno"

Sin mas, el dicator disparo al cráneo de miles.

"CLOOOOOUUUD" gritaron todos sus compañeros creyendo que todo había terminado y que ellos serían los siguientes de no ser por alguien que no era ninguno del grupo

"¡ni lo sueñes barrigón, enano, ojos de regalo!" Decía una voz a lo lejos... bueno no tan lejos "oye miles, a ver cuando se te ocurria decirme lo de tu boda!"

* * *

adivinen quien llego al rescate


	10. refuerzos

Invitados especiales: Maria, Rodrigo y Annie de la vega, del fic de Fernandawarriorprinces 'atrapados en otro mundo'

* * *

ok, nadie esperaba ver tal cosa, la bala que supuestamente atravesaría el cráneo de cloud termino transportado en otro lugar ¿como lo saben? simple, se escucho cuando impacto contra un árbol.

"¿que están... haciendo aquí?" decía cloud sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban, malditos grilletes

"habíamos decidido visitarte cuando nos avisaron de que vendrías aquí, no me imagine que fueras derrotado tan fácilmente" comento un joven quien acompañaba a la muchacha "maria congela sus armas"

"salen helados de metralleta" alzo sus manos en dirección a los soldados que les apuntaban y de un momento a otro todas las armas y parte de losa brazos de los militares quedaron cubiertos de hielo "ahora ustedes" casi todos el grupo se espanto al oír eso, pero cloud sabia que no pasaría nada malo

"trata de fallar esta vez" comento el sonriendo de lado

"hay por favor miles ¿cuando falle en congelar algo? no me conteste" sin perder tiempo los grilletes dejaron de absorber la energía de todos, cloud al momento de sentir otro tipo de frió rompe el aparato con solo ejercer esfuerzo

"¿vino annie con ustedes?" pregunto miles masajeando sus muñecas debido a la presión que fueron sometidas

"¿pues como crees que llegamos hasta aquí? ni modo que usáramos el camión"

"no es momento para hablar maría" le regaño su hermano

"emmm ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quienes son ellos?" pregunto rapha confundido

"por ahora te diré que son unos amigos que nos echara la mano"

toda la fuerza armada de kim dejo de estar inmovilizado ya que el hielo no aguanto mucho mas " **¡¿que están haciendo ahí parados idiotas?! ¡mantelos a todos YA!** "

"creo que ya se enojo" decía maría a su amigo de elemento contrario

"mejor, quiero que desate todo su arsenal, al diablo el ser discretos" de su mano derecha empezó a emanar fuego lo que significaba que esta vez no se iba a contener, tuvo un demonio en su interior pero ahora le tocaba a el desatar su odio

"ya me estas cayendo mejor miles" lo imito su amiga emanando un brillo entre azul y blanco de su mano izquierda

y entonces el caos empezó

leonardo empezó partiendo en dos varias armas con sus katanas, mientras golpeaba en puntos estratégicos para desmayarlos, karai competía con el para saber quien era mejor bajo presión

raphael ni se molestaba en tanta maroba, el primero que se cruzaba en su camino recibía una lluvia de puñetazos, aunque casey ni necesitaba de estar cerca de uno ya que sus discos de hockey eran mas que suficientes

mikey era mas como leonardo, prefería dejarlos lo menos lastimados posibles ya que pensaba que fueron amenazados en ves de ir voluntariamente

donnie, april y una niña menor que ellos peleaban de esta manera, annie abría portales para dejar a los que iban por ella en otra parte del país, april y donnie se encargaban de arrojar a los demás por los portales. Le parecía increíble que una niña tuviera esa habilidad

liu, jane y rodrigo preferían usar armas de fuego. A diferencia de los dos primeros, rodrigo solo disparaba en la rodilla o el hombro para rematar pateando la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para no arrebatar vidas

"no creo que sea necesario hacer eso" comento rodrigo seriamente a la pareja que en vez de disparar en la pierna, lo hacían en la cabeza

por parte de cloud y maría, el primero creó un par de cadenas con las cuales usaba de látigo para no solo darle a los enemigos si no también para incinerarlos al momento del contacto, por parte de maria creó una bastón de hielo con lo que noqueaba a cualquiera que tuviera ojos de regalo

"Lero lero te voy ganando" lo tipico de ella era que le gustaba las competencias, sobretodo si su oponente era miles "

"Hoy no estoy para juegos maria"

"¿desde cuando eres tan aburrido y..." noto una simple pero importante diferencia "... tan viejo?!"

"¿y tu desde cuando te importa la edad?"

"Oye, yo no me llevo asi contigo, solo era un comentario"

"Pues en vez de estar 'comentando' mejor sigue peleando"

"¿que te ocurre? cuando nos conocimos no eras tan malo, solo zarathos"

"No me ocurre nada, y deja de distraerme"

En realidad el nunca actuaria asi con ella ni con algún amigo y/o aliado, solo que al comenzar a liberar toda la energía maligna que mantenía adentro lo hacia actuar así, algo que su hermano y novia sabian

Cada minuto que pasaba, la manera de atacar de cloud se volvia mas agresiva y sadica, lo cual inquietaba a la reina de las nieves mas de lo que ya estaba, con eso de que vio como los enemigos que se le enfrentaba eran incinerados

Mientras todos seguian peleando, el líder supremo miraba con una sonrisa sádica, sabia que ellos eran capaces de acabar con todo su ejercito por lo que tenia un haz bajo la manga

" _ **esos tontos creen que me van a derrotar asi como si nada, se que ellos tienen habilidaades anormales pero no desperdiciaria en enviar mis tropas sabiendo que nunca les harian frente**_ " tomo una jeringa que se encontraba oculto en su bolsillo y admiro su contenido " ** _tu seras la clave para poder conquistar el mundo, pero sobre todo para acabar con cloud_** " decidido clavo la aguja he introdujo el liquido en sus venas

Tan metido estaban todos en sus peleas, que no notaron lo que acababa de pasar, una criatura horrorosa y deforme con varios tentáculos se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de batalla, sin previo aviso dos tentáculos fueron a sus objetivos, la primera fue maria quien por suerte (o desgracia según ella) se volvió en copos de nieve, pero la segunda víctima no tuvo tanta suerte

"AAAAAAAHH" paola había sido atravesada en el hombro por uno de los tentáculos

"PAOLAAA" sintió como la sangre le hervía, sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad siendo todo de rojo sangre, lentamente voltio al agresor encontrándose con una monstruosidad

Una que no viviría tanto

"Miles ¿que ocurre?" Pregunto maria al escuchar el grito de su amigo, pero le asusto el ver un aura rojiza cubriendo al ex-carcelero de zarathos y aun mas cuando sintió su poder "oh no, ya lo hicieron enojar... otra vez"

"TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH"


	11. final

(kim jong-un es un pulpo con apariencia de Jabba el Hutt pero obscuro)

la temperatura de la zona empezó a subir grado por grado, sintiéndose un calor que de a poco se volvía incomodo, pero los que se encontraran cerca de cloud ese calor era abrumador, como si estuvieran dentro del horno o si lo vemos desde la perspectiva de su vida, en el infierno.

todos los que se encontraban en la zona de batalla sintieron aquel aumento de temperatura y observaron con temor lo que estaba pasando, pero solo donatello, maría y el mismo cloud, quien se encontraba fuera de si, llegaron a percatarse de algo mas de un simple ataque por parte del ahora mutante kim jong-un. La razón por la que el ex-portador de zarathos estallara de la rabia era por que paola no solo fue atravesada, un aguijón del tentáculo sobresalió al ultimo segundo provocando la herida, y por lo general cualquier ser vivo que se moviera y tuviera un aguijón solo significaba una cosa: era venenoso, paola había sido envenenada

una segunda explosión por parte de cloud hizo aumentar el doble la temperatura y no solo eso ya que sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y parte de las venas sobresalian con el mismo color, maría (la cual volvió a su forma humana) tuvo que retirarse de el para no sufrir de quemaduras de tercer grado

"¡¿estas bien hermana?!" pregunto annie preocupada de que haya resultado herida

"tranquila, recuerda que soy imparable" luego mando su mirada a su amigo "por lo menos ese no es todo su poder"

"¿a que te refieres con que no es todo su poder? solo míralo ¡ahora si parece un demonio!" decia rodrigo bastante alarmado, en eso se acercaron tanto el clan hamato como masacre, donovan se encargo de traer a paola quien ya se encontraba con fiebre y la zona afectada de un color negruzco.

"ella tiene razón, pero eso era cuando tenia a zarathos. Sin tener a esa criatura en su interior, ese es todo el poder que puede usar, aun asi es igaul de peligroso estar cerca suyo" contesto donovan

"¡momento amigo! ¡¿zarathos no esta ya dentro suyo?!" pregunto la mediana de los de la vega

con cloud

" **¿creyeron que podrían entrar a mi** **país, atentar contra mi persona y salir como si nada? ¡no permitiré que escapen con vida!** " montones de tentáculos aparecieron e intentaron atravesar a cloud, pero todos fallaron y de hecho dos fueron cortados por el mismo enemigo

"AAAAAAAAAHH" rápido, se acerco y comenzó una lluvia de golpes que lograban hacer atrás a kim unos metros, no contaba con que fuera tomado de la pierna y que lo lanzara a una rama la cual (como le paso la ultima vez) lo atravesó en el estomago. Antes de siquiera moverse, cuatro tentaculos se incrustaron en el, cada una en una extremidad, dejándolo en una posición de crucificado

" **ni creas que saldrás de esto idiota. No se si lo sabes ya, pero gracias al mutageno que conseguí puedo no solo matar a todos con este veneno, sino que puedo quitarles ¡la** **energía!** " los tentáculos tomaron un brillo anaranjado dando a entender que estaba succionando el poder de cloud " **ahora, usare toda tu energía para hacer esto** " de su boca arrojo proyectiles de lava que por poco quemaban a miguel angel

"¡vayámonos de aquí!" ordeno leo al ver que estaban en riesgo de morir fundidos, todos obedecieron apartándose del lugar... excepto maría

"MARÍA VEN AQUÍ AHORA" ordeno su hermano mayor, pero no logro nada

"OYE, GRAN MASA DE MANTECA ECHADA A PERDER" le llamo la atención la descendiente de los prime "NO CREAS QUE TE PERMITIRÉ HACER ESTO, VERAS LO QUE YO TE PUEDO HACER" como respuesta, kim arrojo de nuevo lava que fue convertido en piedra gracias al poder de hielo de maría

" **insolente** " otros tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo y trato de envenenar o absorber los poderes de ella, pero se convirtió en ventisca y volvió a materializarse estando cerca de cloud

"MILES" congelo los tentáculos y la rama que lo tenia atrapado y de una patada giratoria rompió aquellas cosas, dejando libre a su amigo "que bien que no estas muerto"

"sabes que no puedo morir a menos que sea por una enfermedad" vio a kim queriendo atacar a maría "CUIDADO" ambos cayeron evitando aquel mortal ataque

" **por mas que quieran, no podrán derrotarme, soy mas poderoso que todos ustedes** "

"oye maría" trono su cuello como si no hubiese sido afectado "¿te acuerdas aquella vez en el desierto?"

"¿que hay con eso?"

"hay un ataque que me interesa repetir una vez mas"

"¿de cual ha...? ah ese"

ambos esquivaron a kim quien se le abalanzo contra ellos, sin perder mas tiempo ejecutaron su especialidad

"¡AHORA MARÍA!"

"YA RUGISTE"

maría se convirtió en ventisca de nuevo, pero al girar se transformo en un tornado de categoría F2, el cual dentro del mismo se encontraba el líder supremo. Por parte de miles comenzó a concentrar su poder y después dio un salto materializándose en cuatro bolas de fuego que giraban en la misma dirección que el tornado llegando hasta llegar arriba del mismo, pasando un poco al fenómeno volvió a su estado humano y dando media vuelta de espalda desendio con su puño derecho incendiado

"¡dale con todo amigo!" le dijo ella aun en forma de tornado

"toma ESTO" Con ayuda del tornado decendio vertiginosamente hasta impactar contra el

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO** " se produjo una gran explosión que fue vista por los habitantes de otras ciudades cercanas a pionyang, el impacto fue tal que hasta hubo un temblor el cual no destruyo nada pero si altero a las personas

todo el grupo se acerco para ver a los dos lunáticos capaces de hacer tal locura, el cracter que dejaron era equivalente a un estadio de futbol soccer. Al llegar vieron a los dos tirados en el suelo de espalda he inconscientes

1 mes después

"agh, ¿que diablos...?" miles empezó a despertar de su inconsciencia, lo raro era que estaba en una habitación de color blanco y el olor era igual al de... oh ho

"buenos días" saludo alguien a su lado derecho, quien mas sino la segunda afectada de aquella técnica sentada en la camilla "oye dormiste mucho mas que yo, pensé que tu terminarías primero"

"¿donde estoy?"

"¿pues donde mas? estas en un hospital bobo"

"¿que? no, no debo estar aquí" quiso levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió

"no tan rápido hermano"

"dono"

"el doctor dijo que estarías en reposo un par de días mas, a pesar de tus poderes gastaste mucha energía en esa técnica"

"¿donde están los demás?"

"todos están afuera esperando a que les den el permiso de entrar a la vez, y cuando digo todos me refiero al clan hamato"

"¡¿que?! ¡pero ellos no pueden...!"

"kim transmitió todo desde que nos despertamos en aquel lugar, la gente los vio"

"ahí no"

"tranquilo, después de que fueron descubiertos... considerando todo lo que hicieron en nueva york, la gente los termino aceptando"

en ese momento pasaron todos sus amigos

"hola chicos" saludo este

"¿como estas amigo?" pregunto leonardo sonriendo de lado

"solo veme" luego se acordó de algo "paola, debo verla"

"tranquilo miles, logre hacer una cura a tiempo, tuve que usar mutageno para hacerlo" decía donnie

"pero ¿esta bien?"

"si, esta bien" luego recordó algo "por cierto, alguien mas vino a verte"

"¿ademas de ustedes?"

"si" todos dejaron la puerta al descubierto y su sorpresa fue mas que grande, sus padres llegaron al sitio donde se encontraba su hijo y de solo verlo empezaron a derramar lagrimas

"ma-ma... ¿mamá?"

"¿hijo? ¿en verdad eres tu?" pregunto su madre deseando que esto no fuera un sueño, aunque por otro lado su hijo sembró el terror por varios años en estados unidos lentamente se fue acercando hasta hacer contacto con la piel de su rostro "¡eres tu!" llorando a mas no poder abrazo a su hijo al igual que su padre, y el solo quedo estático para luego abrazarlos a ellos, todos lloraron ante tal escena. El de un hijo reencontrándose con sus padres

al día siguiente

miles y maría fueron dados de alta y al salir del hospital se dieron cuenta de que estaban en México (específicamente en guadalajara) y no en el extranjero, lo primero que hicieron fue hacer una fiesta, y donde mejor que en la casa de miles

aunque para eso el padre tuvo que usar su camión de ruta

en todo el día, miles se la paso contando de todo lo que vivió al otro lado del charco, el como conocio a las tortugas y sus amigos, el como hizo su equipo, en fin. Varias cosas que ocurrieron en estos años

"nos vemos después" se despedía annie en nombre de sus hermanos para luego cruzar y cerrar el portal

"no se si podre acostumbrarme a esto" comento el papa de miles y donovan

"¿el que ambos tengamos habilidades especiales?" pregunto donovan

"no, el de ver a sus amigos verdes" señalo al grupo el cual habían terminado con la tercera caja de pizza, aunque de no ser por april y karai, dos de ellos no hubiesen sido mas educados

"no te preocupes, ellos así son"

después de mucho tiempo separado de todo lo que conocía y haciendo varias cosas de las que no estaba muy orgulloso, por fin había tenido la paz que tanto anhelaba, y ahora volvería a estar con su familia de la cual jamas volverá a separarse


	12. epilogo

tiempo después

han pasado años desde aquel suceso, los habitantes de corea del norte jamas estuvieron mejor al estar fuera del comunismo. a pesar de que tenían a un presidente extranjero proveniente de Inglaterra la paz reinaba en aquel lugar

en nueva york las cosas cambiaron cuando las tortugas fueron vistas por primera vez, ahora toda la familia hamato disfrutaba de estar en la superficie sin temer de la reacción de los demás

pero hay algunas cosas que nunca cambia, por ejemplo el crimen

"¡danos el dinero ahora!" un grupo de pandilleros rodearon a una mujer en un callejón libre de la luz solar

"no me hagan nada por favor" en eso recibió una cachetada

"solo dame el dinero maldita"

"no creo que deban hacer eso" se escucho una voz femenina entre la obscuridad

"¿quien esta ahí?" sin previo aviso, todos sus compañeros cayeron inconscientes "OH DIOS" de la obscuridad salio una chica de 16 años de cabello castaño con un traje de combate con ombliguera, lo que le asusto fue que tenia un ojo rasgado color rojo anaranjado

"te lo advertí" golpeo con una cadena la cabeza del sujeto dejándolo inconsciente "¿esta bien señora?"

ella solo asintió "no se preocupe, ya no la molestaran" así como llego, desapareció del lugar. en segundos llego la policía capturando a los ladrones

en otra parte no tan alejada de ahí, leonardo y karai hamato observaban como su alumna había hecho las cosas

"actuó demasiado rápido ¿no crees?" pregunto leo viendo a su esposa

"no, sin embargo el usar la cadena es peligrosa si consideramos que tiene la fuerza para romper cráneos"

"ella sabe controlar su fuerza" en ese momento llega su alumna en forma de ceniza para materializarse de nuevo

"¿como lo hice?" pregunto ella

"pues en comparación a la ultima vez, no estuviste tan mal" comento karai

"lo que quiso decir ella es que has mejorado mucho, muy pronto seras una gran kunoichi" dijo el líder de los hamato, su alumna sonrio al saber de sus resultados "ahora vuelve a la guarida"

"¿tan pronto?"

"el que lo hayas hecho bien no te salva del entrenamiento, así que regresemos para que tengas tu pelea con zack" termino diciendo karai mirándola seriamente

"hai senseis" después de esto y un poco depresiva (estilo anime) volvió a su forma de ceniza para ir a las alcantarillas, sus maestros solo sonrieron al verla irse

"¿segura que fue buena idea enfrentar a sarah contra nuestro hijo?" pregunto leo recordando que su hijo se podría pasar a veces, pero ella tenia habilidades que ni ellos tenían

"tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa"

rato después

sarah ya se encontraba en el dojo viendo a sus amigos, el primero fue zack, hijo de leonardo y karai, decabello azabache y ojos azules con un carácter fuerte igual que su madre pero con la vision de ser un buen líder como su padre (y el interés amoroso de sarah). a lado de ella se encontraba su primo kevin, hijo de donovan y carla (quien fue su amiga de la infancia) era uno de los mas animados del grupo, sus acrobacias (que eran comparadas con las de neville) siempre mantienen entretenidos a todos y de vez en cuando participaba en las travesuras de miguel angel, su cabello era color azabache y sus ojos eran cafés claros. akari se encontraba a lado de kevin, la hija de donatello y april, era la mas inteligente de la agrupación pero algo delicada al pelear, sus ojos y cabello eran iguales a las de su madre pero tenia algunas machas en su cuerpo de los hombros para abajo que no era mas que partes de piel de tortuga. el ultimo era Jhaen, el hijo de jane y liu, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una actitud extraña pues le agradaba mucho lo gore (violencia extrema), pero todos entendian el por que. los únicos que no se encontraban ahi era la hija de rapha y mona lisa y el hijo de mikey he irma langinstein, quienes a diferencia de sus padres, ellos se levaban muy bien, pero en cierta forma eran unos holgazanes

"bien, sarah y zack, pasen al centro" ordeno leonardo con la actitud que solia tener splinter al momento de entrenarlo junto con sus hermanos

"el que tengas los mismos poderes que tu padre no significa que puedas derrotarme sarah" declaro su contrincante seguro de si mismo "te demostrare que esas habilidades no son suficientes si no sabes pelear"

"eso esta por verse zack, no por nada soy hija de cloud: the dark avenger" contesto ella firmemente... aunque en su mente " _papasito, como quisiera poder sentir esos brazos fuertes_ "

"AYIME"

una vez dicho esto, empezó una pelea en la cual sarah y zack demostrarían quien era el mejor

si se preguntan por el resto del clan hamato, eran espectadores de lo que acababa de empezar, el equipo masacre no se encontraba ahí debido a una misión, aun así ya habían encargado a mikey que les mencionara de los resultados

por fin todos vivían en armonía, y su descendencia se encargaría de que así continuara


End file.
